metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Ammunition case
Ammunition cases are containers used to store ammunition, ranging from bullets to missiles. They can also be used to store custom parts and sometimes the weapons themselves. Usage In 1964, The Boss provided two weapon cases to Colonel Volgin during her defection to the Soviet Union: a square-shaped one containing two Davy Crockett warheads, and a rectangular-shaped one containing the Davy Crockett launcher. During the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, Naked Snake procured an ammunition container upon escaping imprisonment, which contained a Mk22 with a suppressor, and a Sneaking Suit belonging to the FOX unit. In 1974, the Militaires Sans Frontières often procured ammunition cases during their operations in Central America and abroad, during the Peace Walker Incident. They also recovered some ammunition cases during operations outside Costa Rica and even developed their own. In 2009, Solid Snake supplied an ammunition case for Raiden, containing the Stinger, to aid him in taking out the Harrier jet, which at that time was being piloted by Solidus Snake and Vamp. In 2014, Drebin 893, with his gun laundering business, frequently sold ammunition cases, including at least two custom part containers. Although technically not an ammunition case, Raiden carried a similar container around with him during his botched Maverick mission at Africa in 2018. This case acted as a container for his sword and sheath, in the event that he needed to use his sword. After the events of the World Marshal Incidents in the same year, he utilized another container with a similar appearance, although it was equipped with stealth camouflage. Unconfirmed history Nearing the end of the Shadow Moses Incident, a few members of the Next-Generation Special Forces brought down two ammunition cases: one rectangular shaped and one square shaped. These contained a Stinger missile launcher with three missiles included; and several C4 packs, grenades of various types, and claymores, respectively. They were originally brought down to be delivered to Liquid Snake after the launch. In addition, a third case was originally going to be delivered, although it ended up stolen by "the intruder." Behind the scenes Ammo cases are items that have been around since the original Metal Gear. In the MSX2 games and in Metal Gear Solid, they often had a limit as to what amount of ammo, and what type of ammo, could be restored, although this was largely abandoned by the time of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, where the limit only extended to whether the player had the weapon matching the ammunition container or not. Likewise, in the MSX2 games, there wasn't much distinction between the ammunition containers outside placable weapons (and in the case of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, grenades), which even then did not utilize containers. This was changed in Metal Gear Solid, where all the ammunition, including placable and throwable weapons, as well as the weapons themselves, were given distinct containers. In addition, in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, the player can pick up spare ammunition containers even when the player's ammunition count is full, with any ammunition being sent to Drebin for Drebin Points and to Mother Base, respectively. Because of the nature of Portable Ops, Portable Ops Plus, and Peace Walker's gameplay, the ammunition cases are also given descriptions in those games, whether detailed (Portable Ops and Portable Ops Plus) or general (Peace Walker). Descriptions ''Portable Ops'' Note: They retain their descriptions in the expansion pack: Portable Ops Plus ''Portable Ops Plus'' Note: This section deals with either ammo that exclusively appeared in MPO+ or had otherwise had their descriptions modified to take into account MPO+. ''Peace Walker'' Gallery 545x39mm_ammo.png|5.45x39mm ammunition container (AKS-74u ammunition) in Portable Ops Plus. 556mm_ammo.png|5.56x45mm ammunition container (XM177E2, M16A1, and M63 ammunition) in Portable Ops and Portable Ops Plus. 762mmt_ammo.png|7.62mm T ammunition container (Mosin Nagant ammunition) from Portable Ops and Portable Ops Plus. 762x39mm_ammo.png|7.62x39mm ammunition container (AK-47 ammunition) in Portable Ops and Portable Ops Plus. 762x54r_ammo.png|7.62x54R ammunition container (SVD ammunition) in Portable Ops and Portable Ops Plus Heat_ammo.png|85mm HE/HEAT ammunition container (RPG-7 ammunition) in Portable Ops and Portable Ops Plus. MGS4-WP-2.jpg|Grenade case set in 2014 (note, this specific one contains W.P. Grenades, but in-game, all grenade-based weapons share the same ammo case design). MGS4-GP30.jpg|Accessory kit ammunition case in 2014 (note, this specific one contains the GP30, but in-game, they all share the same design). MGS4-RPG-4.jpg|Missile ammo case in 2014 (note, this specific one contains rounds for the RPG-7 but all launcher weapons share the same in-game ammo case). Ammunition.png|Ammunition case in the Nintendo Entertainment System version of Metal Gear. MGSPW - Ammo Box Icon Large.png|Ammunition container in 1974. See also *.32ACP *.45LC *.45ACP *5.45x39mm *5.56mm *5.7x28mm *7.62x39mm *7.62x54mmR *9mm *12 Gauge *High-explosive anti-tank warhead Category:Weapons